Things Change
by JessieJay13
Summary: Ron dies soon after finally hooking up with Hermione, sending the latter into spiraling depression. Harry tries to cheer her up. Will they become more than friends? Meanwhile, Neville and Luna have some good news, which leads to bad situations...1000 READ
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Remembrance**

Hermione sat on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, staring blankly at the wall. She was lost in thought, thinking of that day, reliving that one horrible day, the day her life changed and her heart was ripped out and broken. She had finally told him her feelings, and now he was gone, she had opened her heart and let him in and now he had taken part of her heart with him when he disappeared.

Ron was dead. He and Hermione had finally gotten together and were helping Harry find and destroy all the horcruxes. They had been in the midst of final battle, searching for Voldemort when Ron had been hit by a killing curse cast by a hiding Death-Eater. He was long gone but they had to continue until Voldemort had fallen. They had fought Voldemort and they won, fueled by grief and fury, and Voldemort was finally dead, but so was Ron. Hermione had gone into denial, hoping every second of every day that Ron would come through that door laughing and joking as he always had, but it never happened. He was gone and he wasn't coming back.

Tears ran silently down her face, as they had every night for two months. She knew she was lucky. She had Harry to comfort her. He had become her rock, her shoulder to cry on, and her anchor to sanity. Oh, she knew she was being selfish, letting all her fears and worries out on Harry when he had suffered just as much she had, maybe more. Ron was his best friend, his first real family, and he had loved him just as much as she had, but he didn't make his sorrow known. He never cried, never let his hurt show through. But she heard him at night, crying quietly, letting the tears flow when no one could see.

Hermione wiped her eyes on the back of her hands and looked around at her room. She and Ron had moved in with Harry to be closer to the action and now it all looked different, somehow. The cheery blue walls and ash desk, bureau and bookshelf all looked much less cheery. Hermione stood up, standing on unsteady legs. She walked shakily to the door and turned the knob, the metal smooth and cold under her fingers. She tiptoed to Harry's door and pressed her ear to it, listening for any sounds. She heard a small sound, a sob, and a undertone of words.

'It's all my fault,' she heard Harry mummer. 'If I had been more alert, had seen that Death-Eater, he would still be here. He was only trying to help me with my destiny and he put himself in harms way. And I let him. It's all my fault,' Hermione sighed. Her heart ached for him. She put her hand on the door, slowly easing it open just a crack. Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands, tears dripping through his fingers to patter on the floor. His shoulders shook with silent sobs. Hermione longed to comfort him, like he had her, but she knew he just needed time. And she knew she had no right to barge in on him, he wouldn't like it.

Hermione gradually eased the door closed, tiptoeing back to her room and closing the door. Her chest felt empty but there was a small glimmer of hope. A tiny pinprick, that seemed to be something akin to what she and Ron had had…love. It was there and it was growing stronger all the time, unbeknownst to her. Hermione closed her eyes, tears still seeping out from under the lids, and fell asleep.

Harry stared at his ceiling, his mind fuzzy and clogged with guilt. He had so many thoughts running through his brain that it was hard to keep track. So much had happened in the last two months. Voldemort was gone, Ron was dead, and he was trying to be strong for Hermione but every time anyone mentioned Ron, his eyes would water and his heart would sink into his stomach with remorse.

Harry swung his legs over the side of his bed and rested his elbows on his knees. He glanced at his bedroom and sighed. It had looked so barren and empty since Ron died. The golden walls and dark red bedspread and furniture all looked so dark and brooding. He felt the familiar sting behind his eyes and put his head in his hands. No matter how hard he tried to keep them in, the tears came anyway. They spilled down his face and trickled through his fingers.

'It's all my fault,' Harry whispered miserably. 'If I had been more alert, had seen that Death-Eater, he would still be here. He was only trying to help me with my destiny and he put himself in harms way and I let him. It's all my fault,' Harry took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He lifted his face to the ceiling, his eyes closed, and let out a huge sigh. He wiped his eyes and stood up.

Harry crossed the hall to Hermione's door and eased it open carefully. Hermione was asleep, curled into a ball on top of the blankets. Harry thought she looked stunning with her, now straight, chestnut hair fanned around her, her eyelashes laced with tears. He longed to take her in his arms and stroke that beautiful hair. He watched her chest rise and fall with her even breathing. Her eyelids flickered, she was dreaming. Harry gradually closed the door and leaned against the wall beside it. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He stayed there until he was feeling too sleepy to stay upright, at which point he trudged back to his room and collapsed onto the soft bed, falling into a troubled slumber almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: A Wonderful Day**

Hermione woke up feeling cheerful. Then, all the events of the past two months came flooding back and she clutched her pillow to her chest, tears streaming down her face again. It took her a few minutes to get over it. She glanced at her alarm clock: 7:12. Harry wouldn't be up for another 18 minutes at least.

Hermione got up and stretched, then pulled open her closet. She rummaged through it until she found something good to wear; a pair of pale bell bottom jeans, a red tank top and a long-sleeved, black mesh top to go over it. Only recently had Hermione come to care about how she dressed again, which Harry took as a good sign and encouraged. For about a month and a half after Ron died, she had wandered around in sweatpants and a T-shirt.

Hermione polled her hair into a loose bun and hopped down the stairs to make breakfast. She pulled out pots and pans and set about making eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast. Harry came into the room just as Hermione was loading his plate and pouring him some orange juice.

''Lo,' said Harry, sitting down and pulling the plate toward him. 'How are you today?' Hermione shrugged, sitting down as well. 'Are you feeling better?' Harry asked tentatively. Hermione nodded. They ate in silence for a while and Harry cleaned the dishes with a wave of his wand. Hermione tended to do things in the muggle fashion but Harry had really gotten in to the wizard way of life.

'Harry,' Hermione began, turning happily toward Harry. 'Do you think we could go out to lunch today?' Harry's face broke into a smile, a real one, fairly rare lately.

'Of course we can,' Harry said, elated that she was happy enough to get out of the house. 'Where do you want to go? Ginny has been dying to see you. Do you want me to call her?' Harry began to ramble, he was so relieved that she was finally coming out of her mourning period.

Hermione just smiled and nodded. She had missed Ginny a lot and so had Harry, considering that he still liked her. They had broken up over four years ago but there was still that feeling of comfortableness when they were together. Hermione finally broke through his talking.

'OK Harry, call Ginny if you want, but it should be just her. I don't want to be overwhelmed with people the fist time out of the house in two months,' she said cautiously, smiling. Harry nodded and rushed to the phone. They had convinced the Weasleys to get a telephone two years ago, so that they could communicate without drawing attention from the muggles surrounding them by owls swooping around in broad daylight all the time.

Hermione rushed back to her room in a flurry, her mind set on looking good for their luncheon with Ginny. She pulled things from her closet and flung them around the room haphazardly in her search. She settled on a blue-silver halter top with flaring black slacks. She added several silver bangles and earrings. She took a shower and dressed then looked in the mirror. She was surprised at what she saw.

Hermione saw dark haunted eyes, a long mane of tangled hair and dark shadows under her eyes. She pulled out her wand and used it to untangle her hair and cover up the shadows but she could do nothing about the eyes. She spread a shimmer over her eyelids and a pale pink gloss over her lips. She walked down stairs and met Harry in the foyer.

'You look lovely,' he said, opening the door for her. He was wearing a casual black pants suit with an emerald green shirt that perfectly matched his eyes. It was a warm day in June and the sky was a pastel blue with fluffy white clouds scudding across it.

'Why, thank you, Harry,' Hermione said swinging her handbag over her arms. 'I felt like getting all dressed up.' Harry took her arm and led her to a sleek black car in the drive. She got in and was surprise that it was very luxurious. They drove for about a half hour, joking and reminiscing.

They finally arrived in front of the Burrow and both pairs of eyes filled with tears as they got out of the car and stared at the home of their late friend. They blinked them back, though, as a petite girl with flaming red hair, wearing a short green dress the same color of Harry's shirt, ran toward them_.('Do you think she chose that dress subconsciously?' Hermione giggled, good naturedly prodding Harry.) _She waved at them and Hermione waved back, smiling ear to ear at seeing her old friend.

'Hermione!' Ginny yelled, hugging Hermione tightly. 'I've missed you so much! It's taken you so long to move on, I thought you were never going to leave that house!' Hermione smiled and drew back from the hug.

'Thanks, Gin,' Hermione said, truly joyful to be here with her. 'I missed you, too. I've just been so…so…sad. I just couldn't believe that right after I told him, he was just gone! It all seemed so unfair, but now I have accepted it and I am moving on,' she said, nodding decisively.

'Good for you, 'Mione,' Ginny said, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Then she turned to Harry. 'Harry! I've missed you as well! How have you two been managing alone out there?' She asked, pulling Harry into a bone-crushing hug also. Harry laughed and pulled back.

'We've been fine, Gin,' Harry said, still chuckling at her concern. 'I've been working sometimes and pulling in enough to support us and we've been talking about it and working through it and all,' he said nonchalantly, waving towards the car. 'Are you coming?' he asked with an air of feigned impatience. Ginny sighed, exasperated, and got in after them.

The three drove all the way to London, to a muggle restaurant called The Utopia, an elegant building with palm trees and pale green and blue banners.

Inside, it was pleasantly crowded and warm. Their were booths, tables and a bar all with people laughing and talking contentedly. They chose a table outside with a blue umbrella over it, lending its shade, and they all placed their orders. They spent much of the afternoon talking animatedly, Ginny catching Harry and Hermione up on what they had missed in their long absence.

Bill and Fleur had gotten married and Fleur was now one month pregnant. Fred and George had bought out Zonko's and were now going worldwide with 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezys' and were sending money back regularly. Ginny was out of Hogwarts now and filled them in on her new job as an auror trainee.

They finished up about two hours later, at around 3:30, and drove back to the Burrow. Harry helped both girls out of the car and escorted them up the house he loved so much. They talked with Molly Weasley, who welcomed them warmly and offered them a hearty lunch that they politely turned down. Ginny finally excused herself to her room and Harry and Hermione, feeling sort of awkward without her, decided it was time to go home.

They both flopped down on the couch in their living room as soon as the got back home, exhausted. They had spent only three and a half hours with Ginny but it had been so exuberant, so fun, that it felt like a whole day. Hermione was the happiest that she had been in months, since Ron had been alive, and she had no intention of going back to that depression, ever.

Hermione rolled over a bit and her hand brushed Harry's. It was like an electric shock ran through their arms, startling them both, but it didn't hurt. It felt wonderful. She jerked her hand back, blushing. There was an awkward silence as they both looked anywhere but at each other.

'Well…I guess I'll go to bed now,' Hermione said, faking a yawn and she went hurriedly to her room. Harry stared after her, very startled at what had just happened. He couldn't see what a shock like that could mean. He finally decided that it was just static electricity and went to bed. It had definitely been the most wonderful day they had had in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Confusion Made Worse**

Hermione sat on her bed long into the night, thinking about the strange tingling sensation when she had touched Harry's hand. What had it meant? Had it really been static electricity? Or was it something a little more complicated? Her heart was in turmoil. Half of her had loved the feeling of that strange tingling running through her body but the other half had tried to run from it like the plague. It felt like she was betraying Ron's memory but she didn't know why.

Hermione leaned her head on the wall behind her, closing her eyes and sighed in a confused manner. Her feelings were jumbled and she was baffled by them. Ever since Ron had died, Hermione had been very distant with men, feeling like they would steal away part of her heart as well. The only man she had been close to was Harry.

'_I have nothing but brotherly affection for Harry,'_ she told herself firmly. _'I have not got feelings for him. I love Ron and no one could ever change that…even if he is gone.'_ At this thought, Hermione choked back tears that were once again threatening to fall. _'NO!'_ she said to herself. _'I just got through this and I don't want to go through it again!'_ She shook herself and stood up, stretching.

Hermione tiptoed down the stairs, moving extra-quietly past Harry's door, aware that this was his only time to let go and she didn't want to interrupt it. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She was about to take a sip when she was spun around. The glass fell out of her hand and shattered and she let out a small scream that was quickly stifled…

Harry sat on his bed for a long time, deep in thought. What had happened when Hermione had touched his hand? That weird tingling feeling that ran through his whole body? It had taken him aback and he was quite mystified as to what it had meant. He put his face in his hands as he had so many times but the tears did not flow this time. There was too much to think about for sorrow.

'_No,'_ Harry thought._ 'I don't like Hermione any more than a sister. I know she's beautiful…and intelligent…and charming…and kind…and thoughtful…and talented…and powerful…what am I doing?'_ he thought, wondering how had ended up ranting about how wonderful Hermione was. _'I have not got feelings for her…but what about what Ron said?'_ His musings were interrupted by the squeak of the loose floorboard outside his door. He waited just a moment, making up his mind, and then resolutely opened the door and followed.

It was Hermione and she walked straight to the kitchen. Harry watched silently from the doorway as she poured herself a glass of water from the tap. He stared at the beautiful silhouette standing in the moonlit kitchen, the striking profile staring forlornly into the sparkling water. He watched her raise the glass to her lips before he rushed to her and spun her around. She shrieked as the glass broke but her scream was cut short by Harry covering her mouth with his.

It was a sweet, gentle kiss but Hermione melted into Harry's arms, loving the feel of his smooth warm lips on hers. Harry put one hand at the nape of her neck and the other caressing her arm. Hermione had her hands on Harry's chest where they had placed them in an attempt to keep him away…she had thought him a burglar. Only God knows how long that kiss lasted but when they broke apart, Hermione kept her eyes closed, savoring that feeling. It had felt so right. More so than with Ron.

Hermione's eyes suddenly snapped open, wide and horrified. Harry hadn't moved but was staring at her as though mesmerized with her beauty. When his eyes locked with hers, they came to an understanding; it had been right. But it still felt wrong, horribly wrong, to Hermione.

She stood there for a moment, transfixed by Harry's emerald green eyes but hurriedly broke the connection. She wrenched herself away from him, looking as though about to cry. Then the tears fell, and she flew up the stairs and locked herself in her bedroom. Harry ran after her but stopped dead at the locked door. He knew there was no use in trying to get her to talk to him now. She wouldn't listen.

Harry leaned his back on Hermione's door and slid down to sit at the foot of it. He sighed heavily.

'_Great,'_ he thought miserably._ 'Now you've ruined any chance you had with her. She's still too hurt from Ron's death. Now she thinks that I don't care about Ron's memory and, because of that, her feelings.'_ A single tear slid down his face. He had no chance with her now.

Hermione threw herself on her bed and sobbed into the pillow for quite a while. She sat up and furiously wiped away the tears. Why had she done that?

'_It felt so right,'_ Hermione thought, anxiously. _'But it was so wrong…wasn't it? I love Ron…don't I? Of course I do. Then why did kissing Harry feel so good? Because I miss Ron and…and Harry reminds me of Ron because they were so close,'_ Hermione reasoned with herself, quickly. She shook her head, as though trying to rid herself of the thought. _'No, that makes no sense! There's only one reason that that would feel so right and I can't…I just can't. There is no chance of that ever happening…is there?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Discussions**

Hermione woke up early the next morning very confused and distraught. Her mind was still reeling from the events of the night before but she thought she had it sorted out. She just had to tell Harry that he was out of line, and that she only liked him as a friend or a brother. Somehow, she knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

Hermione dressed in a navy blue sweater vest over a white button up blouse with a pair of khaki slacks. She walked tentatively down the stairs and peeked through the kitchen door. Harry was flitting around the kitchen, wand out, making what smelled like hash browns and eggs. Hermione tried to sneak back upstairs unnoticed but, before she could, Harry turned around and exclaimed, 'Hermione!' Hermione winced and turned around, forcing a smile on her face.

'Hi, Harry,' she said in a pained voice. 'That smells great. Well, I'd better go get ready for…' she began in a voice unnaturally high and strained sounding. Harry looked concerned and, putting his hand on her shoulder, interrupted her.

'Hermione, are you okay?' he asked, his voice laced with unease. Hermione nodded. 'You look ill. Are you sure you're okay? Is it what happened last night?' Hermione nodded again.

'Look, Harry,' she said apologetically, deciding to me entirely honest with him. She took his hand off of her shoulder and stared up at him, tears in her eyes. 'It felt so right. But it also made me feel like a traitor. I'm still trying to get over losing Ron as a friend, much less as a lover, and I thought that anything like this would, one, betray Ron and, two, screw up our friendship. Everything will be all awkward now.' Harry smiled at her kindly.

'Hermione, you should know something that Ron told me a few months after he asked you to be his,' he said quietly. 'He told me "If I'm ever not there for her, you be there. Take care of her and love her like the perfect woman she is." I intend to follow his orders and love you, though he didn't need to tell me to do that. He would want you to be happy, and I do too, so if that kiss made you uncomfortable, I won't do it again.'

Hermione stared at him, trying to absorb this new fact. She couldn't believe that Ron had actually told Harry to love Hermione if he wasn't there. That was maybe the sweetest thing he had ever done. One thing had Hermione's head reeling; she wanted that. She wanted to love Harry.

'Harry, last night, that kiss…it felt so right. Like that was exactly where I was supposed to be but…I just miss Ron so much…' With that, Hermione fell into Harry's arms, great tears splashing down her front. Harry was content to hold her tightly as she sobbed into his chest. He led her to the living room and sat down with her on the couch. Soon, she quieted to sniffles and silent tears instead of sobs and wails.

Harry lifted her chin and looked into her face. He was close enough to see every tear drop that clung to her thick lashes. Her eyes were glossy and a deep, vivid shade of chocolate brown that seemed to draw him in. He lowered his head and watched as she closed her eyes expectantly. He placed his lips on hers and kissed her tenderly. Hermione relaxed visibly. After a moment her tears stopped and her breathing became slow and steady; she had fallen asleep, exhausted by her tears.

Harry picked Hermione up bridal style and carried her carefully into her bedroom, placing her gently on her bed. He tucked the covers around her and kissed her forehead lovingly.

Harry watched her for a moment or two, fascinated by her beauty and astounded that she had let him kiss her again. She seemed soothed by the kiss when Harry had expected, and feared, that she would reject him, refuse him, deny that she had any feelings for him like he knew she did. She had surprised him. A small smile graced his lips as he turned back to his bedroom.

'_She really is perfect,'_ he though as he climbed into his bed. _'If only I could get her to understand that Ron really did want me to love her if he couldn't, for me to make her happy. Then, maybe, she could love me too…'_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Visits and Gifts**

Hermione woke with a lazy smile on her face and a peacefully contented mind. Loud, off-key singing and the smell of bacon, sausage and eggs drifted up the stairs and into her room, making her mouth water. She licked her lips and groaned with hunger, throwing the covers off of her. She realized that she was still in the clothes from the day before.

Hermione rushed to take a shower, humming quietly to herself as she did so, and then dressed casually in a pair of red Capri's and a white T-shirt with blue shoes and bandana. She threw her hair into a messy bun, spread some red lip gloss over her lips, and put on some mascara. She smiled at her reflection, satisfied with her appearance, and hurried downstairs, happier than she had been in months.

'Hello, Harry,' she said cheerfully, sitting down at the table and pulling the heavily laden plate toward her. 'How are you feeling today?' she asked conversationally.

Harry shrugged. 'Mm, can't complain. You seem happy today. Any particular reason for this newfound joy?' he asked slyly, sure that he already new the answer.

Hermione shrugged as well, looking unconcerned. 'Oh, I don't know,' she said flippantly. She looked up at Harry innocently and saw him looking let down and hurt. She smiled laughingly up at him, somewhat amused that he was that hurt by her fake rejection.

'Harry, I'm just kidding,' she assured him. 'Last night, that kiss was wonderful and, although I'm still not quite comfortable with it, and might not be for awhile, I am willing to give us a try. You know, as a couple,' she said, smiling shyly up at Harry's now ecstatic face.

'Really?' he asked incredulously? Hermione nodded, delighted that he was so happy with her decision; at least one of them should be. 'Wow, thank you, Hermione! You know, I liked you just as much as Ron did and I was planning on asking you out until Ron said he liked you so much and I decided that he deserved you more than I did and I thought since, no offense to Ron, he didn't really have any girls vying for his attention like I did, that his need for a girlfriend that actually liked him was greater than mine so I let him ask you out since I knew that you liked him, too, although I always slightly wished that you would take me instead, if that doesn't sound too selfish,' he said in a rush.

Hermione just stared at him, mouth agape. 'Harry,' she said slowly, uncertainly. 'I don't know what to say. Wow. I would have said yes,' she added simply. Harry looked at her curiously. 'If you had asked me out, I would have said yes,' she explained. Harry's face broke into the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face.

Harry threw his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione hugged him back, her heart all aglow with relief and happiness and…love? Was that what that strange warm feeling was? Love? Hermione pushed the thought aside and hugged Harry tighter. Whatever the feeling was, it couldn't be that. She still loved Ron, even though he was gone, and, no matter how shallow it sounded, Harry was just someone to lean on.

Harry kissed her gently and then hugged her again, saying, 'What do you want to do today, Hermione? I think we should go out somewhere.' Hermione nodded and thought for a moment.

'I think we should go over to see Luna and Neville,' Hermione decided. She could tell by the astonished look on Harry's face that that was not what he was expecting her to say. 'Well, we haven't seen them in a while and I want to see how they're doing,' she elaborated. Harry nodded and went to phone their old friends.

'Hermione, Luna and Neville are delighted that you want to visit them and they have something important to tell us when we get over there,' Harry informed her as soon as he got off the phone a few minutes later. Hermione's eyes lit up with curiosity.

'Ooh,' she said, her nosiness showing through. 'What do you think it is?' she asked Harry, who was smiling at her interest.

'I don't know,' Harry said laughingly, sitting beside her and beginning to eat. 'Neville probably got a job at a greenery or Luna finally found one of her wacky little make-believe creatures,' he said, smiling at the images of his friends when they left Hogwarts.

'I wonder how they look now,' Hermione mused, looking thoughtful. 'I bet they've changed a lot. I know we have.' Harry looked carefully at Hermione for probably the first time since Ron had died.

Hermione, in school, had had slightly buckteeth and she had had that air of innocence and brains about her. She hadn't developed then, she had still looked more like a girl all the way up till the end of their sixth year. But now, after so long, she had filled out into a beautiful young woman with curves in all the right places. Her teeth had been shrunk and straightened in their fourth year and her smile was dazzling. She was now absolutely stunning when, in school, she had just been another cute girl.

'We have changed a lot, haven't we?' Harry said dreamily. He realized he had been staring and he turned away, blushing. Hermione saw this and took his embarrassed moment as a chance to study him in return.

Harry certainly had changed as well. He had once been a thin, gangly teen with knobby knees and messy hair, but now he was a tall, chivalrous, toned and muscular man. His eyes were still the same vivid shade of emerald green and his hair was messy as ever but he was more mature, he had filled out a lot, and he was absolutely striking.

Now it was Hermione's turn to be embarrassed this time. She turned away and blushed as well. Harry saw this and laughed at their mutual embarrassment. Hermione joined in and soon they were both laughing but more than they had in quite a long time.

'Okay, then,' Harry said, wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. 'Well, Neville and Luna are expecting us in about a half hour so what do you want to do?' he asked, putting his feet up on the table.

'Harry, that is _so_ unsanitary!' Hermione scowled, pushing his feet off the table. It jolted Harry and made him laugh again. Hermione struggled to contain her laughter and ended up just smiling at him. 'Let's go get them a little something. A present, maybe,' she suggested. Harry nodded and stood up.

'What do you want to get them?' he asked, pulling Hermione to her feet. Hermione stood up and grabbed a red sweater off of the coat rack.

'You know how much Neville likes plants and how…odd Luna is. Let's get them an odd plant! It would fit them both,' Hermione said, hurrying Harry out the door of the flat they shared. Harry laughed at her eagerness, he seemed to be laughing a lot lately, and apperated them to an peculiar little bazaar.

The bazaar consisted of many brightly colored tents and lean-tos set up on blankets and rugs. There were many tables and shelves and cases of food, clothing, trinkets, everything you could thing of. Harry ushered Hermione over to a tent containing many potted plants, several very strange indeed. A strange old man with no teeth, small beady black eyes, and skin so wrinkled he looked like a raisin shuffled over to them, smiling his gummy smile at them.

'What can I do for you lovely young people?' he asked, his voice reedy and scratchy sounding.

'We are looking for an odd plant to give to our friends,' Harry explained. The old man began to flit around the store, pulling out three plants and setting them in front of Harry and Hermione without a word.

'Well?' Hermione inquired. When the man made no move to elaborate on the strange plants she began to get a little annoyed. 'Well? What are these plants and what do they do?'

'This one,' the man said, gesturing to the first plant. 'is called the Lace Whip plant.' Hermione looked closely at the strange plant. She could see why it would be called 'Lace'. The plant was flat and white with radiating gray patterns that very much resembled lace.

'Why is it called the Lace _Whip_?' Hermione asked apprehensively. The man grinned evilly. He reached out a shriveled old finger and poked the plant sharply then retracted his hand faster than Hermione had thought the frail old man was capable of.

Suddenly, the plant shot out tendrils of thin lacy-looking fibers that whipped around lethally. The plant let out a high pitched keening noise and Hermione clapped her hands over her ears. Quite as suddenly as it had started, the attack stopped. The tendrils retracted into the plant, the keening stopped and the old man chuckled at them in a wheezy tone.

Hermione slowly took her hands away from her ears, saying, 'We want odd, not dangerous.' The old man frowned and put the Lace Whip back on its shelf. 'What about that one?' she asked, pointing warily to the next plant in line. 'It's not dangerous, is it?' The old man shook his head.

It looked like a regular house fern, with long, thin green leaves spreading out in a fan, tapering nearer the tops. The man snapped his fingers and, to Hermione's amazement, the plant started to dance. The leaves waved tantalizingly back and forth. Hermione heard music, beautiful music, and she began to sway along with it. She smiled and closed her eyes, becoming unexpectedly sleepy. She heard a loud snap and broke out of her reverie.

'Like it?' the man asked. 'It's called Waving Dreams. Wonder why?' he asked, grinning at them again. Hermione shook her head and gestured to the last plant but Harry spoke before the man could.

'Hey! I know what that is. Neville would _love_ one of those,' he said. 'That's '_Mimbulus mimbletonia'_. Remember, Hermione?' Harry asked. Hermione bent closer to look at it. It didn't look so much like a plant as a giant worm sticking vertically out of the ground. It was wriggling slightly and covered in large shiny pustules.

'Yes, I remember,' Hermione said fondly. 'Neville had one of these in fifth year. He liked it so very much. I think he would like one of them again,' she agreed. Then she turned to the old man. 'How much is it?'

'Seven galleons,' the man said, grinning spitefully. Hermione's jaw dropped. Harry put one hand on her shoulder and ran the other through his unruly hair, moving it out of the way of his scar. The man ogled at him for a moment and then shook his head a bit.

'I am so sorry, Mr. Potter, sir,' he said, his gravelly voice filled with reverence. 'For you, sir, it'll only be three galleons,' he conceded. He didn't care how much money he made. Just a visit from Harry Potter would bring enough business to cover the losses plus some. Harry smiled, nodded, and handed three gold galleons to the man.

'So _that's _how you get things half priced now?' Hermione asked as they walked away from the tent. Harry nodded before apperating.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: Surprises**

Harry and Hermione apparated to the door of a modest one story flat in the suburbs of London. There was a shiny car in the driveway and the lawn was well cared for. It looked very average. There was not a hint that two of the oddest magical people they knew lived inside.

They walked up the driveway, hiding the '_Mimbulus mimbletonia' _behind their backs, and knocked on the door. They heard a momentary flurry of movement from inside and the door opened to reveal Luna Lovegood.

'Harry! Hermione! How lovely to see you,' she said. He voice had lost the mystic, distant tone it had had at Hogwarts. She had filled out considerably, and she looked much more down to earth, though her eyes still held a hint of the dreamy look. 'Please, come in.'

Hermione hugged Luna warmly and Harry smiled happily at them. They were ushered a sitting room filled with odd-looking plants but, Harry was happy to see, there was no '_Mimbulus mimbletonia'_ among them. They sat on a plain, puffy green couch and Luna went to get Neville.

'Harry! Hermione!' he said, helping Harry to his feet and pulling him into a hug. Harry hugged the man back affectionately and sat back on the couch. 'What's up, you guys?'

'Well, you know that we took Ron's…death a little hard,' Harry said, cringing a bit. 'But now we are moving on and, to celebrate our mourning leave, we decided to reunite with some old friends,' Harry explained. 'We got you something,' he said happily, taking the '_Mimbulus mimbletonia'_ out from behind his back.

Neville gasped. 'Oh, Harry, you shouldn't have! How did you know I needed one? How much did this cost? They're supposed to be expensive,' he jabbered, seemingly overwhelmed with gratitude. Harry smiled at him and shrugged.

'There are certain advantages to having a scar,' he said, shaking his hair out of the way. Neville nodded, still gaping at the odd plant he had wanted for so long. 'You had one in fifth year and I knew you liked it so much that you probably wanted another one.'

'We have something to tell you as well,' Hermione said, interrupting the boys little reunion. Harry looked at her lovingly and put his arm around her. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and looked at the couple across from them. It took a moment, but Luna caught on.

'Oh, Hermione, I'm so happy for you!' she cried throwing her arms around Hermione and hugging her tightly. 'You've started dating?! How sweet is that! And you're okay with it?' she asked, surprised that Hermione was dating so soon.

'Harry says it's what Ron had wanted. Ron told him that, if he couldn't be there for me, Harry should. It was really sweet and probably the nicest thing he had ever done for me,' Hermione explained, tears in her eyes despite her smile.

'Neville, Luna, what was it you wanted to tell us?' Harry asked, putting his arm back around Hermione's shoulders and looking at them expectantly. Luna put her hand on her stomach and they both smiled mysteriously.

Hermione gasped and put her hand over her mouth. 'Really!?' she asked, ecstatic by the look on her face. They had lost Harry in the process and she rolled her eyes. She whispered in his ear, 'Luna's pregnant,' and then beamed at Luna.

'Oh!' Harry said, smiling at them both. Neville was looking smug and happy and Luna was practically glowing. 'Congrats, Neville! You're gonna be a DAD!' he yelled, pulling Neville into another hug. He slapped him on the back and laughed a bit. 'I wish you both luck. I know you'll be happy,' he said certainly.

'Oh, Luna, we _have_ to have a baby shower and we've got to do it soon,' Hermione was saying, kneeling in front of Luna with her hands on the other girl's knees. 'We'll get Ginny and Lavender and Parvarti and everyone we can think of to come and we'll all bring you presents to help with the baby and me and Harry will be glad to baby-sit any time you need us to,' Hermione assured her.

'What?' Harry asked, alarmed at the idea of being responsible for a baby that wasn't even his. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Luna.

'_I'll_ baby-sit anytime you need me to,' she said, then added in a whisper, 'Boys. They're absolutely useless.' She giggled and Luna nodded. 'Anyway, we need to call Ginny and see how many other girls we can get a hold of. Ravenclaw girls, too, an any other girls you wish to invite.'

'What about us?' Neville asked, sounding offended at being left out of the plans.

'Boys never come to a baby shower,' Hermione said obviously. 'It's a girl thing. Boys go to bachelor parties where they go out and enjoy their last night as a free man before they get married. You are getting married, right?' she asked, Luna. She nodded and smiled at Neville, her smile full of love and devotion.

'Well, nice seeing you,' Harry said, clapping Neville on the back again. 'We'll get together with Dean and Seamus to talk over plans for a bachelor party. Good luck, mate.' Neville nodded and smiled at him.

'We have to get home,' Hermione bustled. 'We'll see you later. I'll come over soon to help with plans and I'll bring Ginny, okay? Do you guys still have your DA coins?' Luna nodded, positively beaming at her. 'Good. We'll tell you the date we're coming by that. See you then. Good luck!' Hermione called, waving as the walked down the drive. Luna and Neville stood in the doorway, his arm around her waist, waving back at them. Harry took her hand and they disapparated.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: Parties**

Harry and Hermione popped back into their living room and collapsed onto the couch, both smiling from ear to ear. It was energizing to see old friends again, and with such good news. Hermione rolled over and kissed Harry lightly, she seemed more comfortable with their new relationship now, and then stood up, stretching her arms above her head.

'Well, I have to tell Ginny the good news,' she announced, dialing the Weasleys' number on the telephone. 'I'm going to need her help to plan this shower. Harry, go get the DA coin. We'll change the date soon. I wonder what the other members will do if the see it changed,' she mused worriedly as the phone rang.

'_Hello?'_ came Ginny's voice through the phone.

'Hey, Ginny! I just visited Luna and Neville and you'll never guess what they told me,' Hermione teased happily in a singsong voice.

'_What? Oh, come on, tell me,'_ Ginny pleaded eagerly. She always had loved gossip.

'First of all, they're engaged…' she began but Ginny's eager squeal interrupted her.

'_Omigod, you can't be serious!' _she yelled, her voice full of glee.

'Yes, I am, but there's more. Luna is…' she paused to let the tension build. '…pregnant!' Ginny actually screamed out loud in delight. Hermione laughed at her reaction. 'Can you come over? We need to start baby shower plans…' Before Hermione even finished, the dial tone came over the phone: Ginny was already gone.

Hermione had just sat down on the couch when she heard a pop in the foyer. Ginny came rushing in, her face flushed with excitement and a dazzling smile stretching all the way across her face.

'Okay, the first thing we need is decorations,' she said, sitting down beside her and getting right into it. 'I think we should go with pastels, light yellow and green, not blue or pink because we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet. Then we need food: tasty, of course, and healthy and such. Then we need activities: games and gossip, as always, plus advice and Q&A sessions with friends, mothering lessons, and the like,' she concluded, glowing with bliss.

Hermione nodded, chuckling a bit. She knew she did the right thing in calling Ginny; she loved to plan get-togethers and she always did it well. 'Uh, guests?' she reminded. Ginny looked confused for a second, then she brightened and summoned a little black address book with a large flower on the front.

'Okay, we definitely need to call Lavender and Parvarti,' she said, flicking through the pages in search of means of contact. 'Maybe Padma, and we can ask Luna who else she wants from Ravenclaw.' Hermione nodded and handed Ginny the phone.

Ginny and Hermione called Lavender Brown and Parvarti and Padma Patil and the three girls agreed to come to Luna's baby shower, every bit as excited as they were. Hermione changed the date on the DA coin to two days later and sat down to discuss possible plans with her friend.

Harry went up to his bedroom, leaving the girls to talk, and snatched up the bedroom phone. He dialed Dean, but had to leave a message, and moved on to Seamus.

'_Hello?'_ Seamus asked.

'Hey, Seamus, it's Harry,' Harry said, happy to hear his old friends voice again.

'_Hey, mate, how've you been?'_ Seamus asked, just as happy.

'Pretty good. Guess what.'

'_What?'_

'Neville and Luna are engaged and Luna's pregnant,' Harry informed Seamus, enjoying the stunned silence.

'_Wow. Who would've thought Neville would be the first of us to get laid?'_ he said disbelievingly.

'Hey! That's not very nice, now, is it?' Harry scolded, though he secretly agreed. 'Anyhow, how would you like to help us plan Neville's bachelor party?'

'_Sure, I'd love to,'_ Seamus agreed.

'Good. Do you know where Dean is right now?' Harry asked, curiously.

'_I think he's on a date. Why?'_

'I left him a message. I want him to help, too. Meet me at my house tomorrow?' Harry suggested.

'_Okay. See you tomorrow,'_ Seamus said happily. He hung up and Harry put the phone down.

Harry knew he shouldn't go downstairs yet, the girls would just send him back up. Boys weren't allowed at baby showers so they probably wouldn't let him know anything about it. He decided to brave it anyway. He was thirsty.

Harry headed cautiously down the stairs and into the living room. The girls were engrossed with plans of what color streamers they wanted. Harry tried to sneak quietly through the back, unnoticed, but Hermione stood up.

'Harry!' she whined. 'You can't be in here! Go back upstairs,' she ordered. Harry put his hands up in front of him defensively.

'I'm just trying to get to the kitchen,' he said, gesturing to the door on the other side of the room. 'Did you expect me to apparate halfway across the house?' Hermione pouted and sat back down, defeated. Harry hurried into the kitchen.

'Touchy, much?' he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

'I heard that!' Hermione called from the other room. Harry chuckled. Harry got himself a glass of pumpkin juice and sat down at the table, sipping it slowly and thinking over all that had happened in the last couple of days. He smiled. Things were going well. Very well.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: **

Harry rushed to the door, rolling his eyes as his old school friend pushed the doorbell every two seconds. He threw open the door to see Dean and Seamus. Dean had grown even taller and Seamus's hair had darkened slightly to more of a honey color. Harry embraced them both in turn and smiled at them.

'Hey, guys,' he said, ushering them into the living room. 'What have you been up to?' he asked, really curious as to what his mates had ended up doing.

'Well, it's my job to go out and convince muggles who have seen magic that it wasn't really magic. I get to think on my feet and come up with cool fake facts,' Seamus said, laughing a bit and lounging on the couch, putting his feet on the table. Harry pushed them off, much to Seamus's chagrin and Dean's amusement.

'I'm on a semipro Quidditch league and I'm being considered for the real pro team,' Dean said excitedly. Harry clapped him on the back and congratulated him. 'And I have this girlfriend that I really like and I'm thinking of asking her to marry me,' he admitted, blushing what must have been deeply to have been able to see it, what with his dark skin.

'If you like her that much, go for it,' Harry advised. 'I learned recently that if you like someone a certain way, it's almost a give in that they like back,' he said wisely, smiling slightly.

'Thanks, mate,' Dean said sincerely. It seemed he'd been teetering on the edge for quite awhile, just needing one more opinion to push him over. 'So, what do we want to do for Neville's last night as a free man?'

'I was thinking porno and strip clubs,' Seamus suggested.

'I don't think Neville's really into that kind of stuff,' Harry said, thinking back to the blundering, girl-shy boy they had known in their younger days. Seamus frowned and nodded. Apparently, he had been looking forward to an excuse to do something of that sort.

'I do think we should do something like a club, just not a strip club,' Dean said. 'Somewhere for him to have fun but not feel like he's cheating on Luna. He's always been a very guilty person, thinking everything will upset someone. Luckily, Luna trusts him a lot.'

'Okay. We stay at one all night or go to more than one or what?' Harry asked, pressing them for ideas. He wanted this to be a fun night with many backup plans in case one wasn't as fun as they thought it would be.

'I know a really good one we can start out at and, if he doesn't like it, we can go to any number of others. My favorite's a magic one so we can just go crazy!' Seamus suggested. Seeing the looks on their faces, he sighed exasperatedly. 'And, no, it's not a strip club,' he sighed.

'Okay. We go to Seamus' club and we have any number of backups. Everyone agreed?' Harry asked. The others nodded. 'Great. Now we need to call Neville.'

Harry picked up the phone, dialed Neville's number and waited for it to ring.

'_Hello?'_

'Hey, Neville. How you doing?'

'_Hey, Harry. I'm doing good. What's up?'_

'You need a bachelor party, right?'

'_I guess…'_

'Well, look no further! Me, Dean and Seamus have got one all planned out for you,' Harry said proudly.

'_Really? Wow, thanks, guys! When is it?'_

'When do you want it to be?'

'_I dunno,'_

'How about tomorrow starting at ten PM?'

'_Sure. I'll have to tell Luna, though-'_

'Don't tell her anything about it. Well, not specifically. Just tell her you're going out and won't be back until really late, possibly the next morning,' Harry cautioned.

'_Um, okay. I hope she'll trust me enough.'_ he said, sounding a bit nervous.

'It's your last night out with the guys as a single man, Nev! You can't let her know what's going on. We don't know what the girls are doing, so they don't know what we're doing. It's only fair, you see.'

'_I guess that makes sense. Okay. See you tomorrow. Thanks, again.'_

Harry hung up the phone. 'Great. Tomorrow at ten o'clock PM. You guys can be there?' Nods. 'Good. Now we all just have to sneak away from our respective girlfriends.'

'You have a girlfriend?' Seamus asked.

'Yeah, didn't I tell you?'

'No!'

'Oh. I'm going out with Hermione now,' Harry said happily.

'WHOA!' both the others said loudly. 'That's big, Harry,' Dean added.

'Why?' Harry asked, confused and a bit surprised.

'Because you're dating your best friend's ex! That's, like, against the male code, or something,' Seamus said.

'Uh, if you haven't noticed, Ron's not exactly around to claim her anymore,' Harry pointed out awkwardly. 'And she consented. We're a perfectly happy and content couple. Neville and Luna had no objections to us going out.'

'Okay, never mind. I take it back,' Dean said.

'Yeah, though reluctantly,' Seamus sighed. Harry rolled his eyes at him. 'What?'

'You're so weird sometimes,' Harry chuckled. Seamus bristled defensively. 'In a good way…usually.' Seamus proceeded to throw a pillow at him, which lead to an all-out pillow fight.

'Will you guys keep it quiet up there!' Hermione yelled from downstairs.

'Yeah! We're trying to get things done!' Ginny called up after her.

'Sorry, we're working on the…oops! You aren't supposed to know! Never mind!' Harry called down, laughing at the gasps and curious squeals he heard. 'It's only fair,' he added to his friends, who were laughing right along with him.


End file.
